Fade
by lasouris10
Summary: Quatre ans après l'explosion de la Chantrie, Varric fait de nouveau appel à Hawke, il ne s'attendait pas à de telles conséquences.


Mon amie,

comment vas-tu ?

Voici plusieurs mois que je n'ai pas donné de nouvelles mais voici plusieurs mois que je n'en ai pas reçu non plus.

Ma situation est compliqué ici, j'ai été amené à Darse. On m'a beaucoup questionné, au sujet du Héraut de Kirkwall.

Ils veulent savoir où il se trouve, ils veulent le recruter... pour régler le bordel qui est en train d'arrivé.

L'explosion de la Chantrie de Kirkwall a été le début de la vraie révolte des mages et à présent le Conclave a également volé en éclat. Ils espèrent le Héraut capable de régler tout ça... Je leur ai raconté toute l'histoire, ils avaient plus d'informations que je ne le pensais, j'ai commencé à raconter une version enjolivée mais finalement j'ai opté pour une semi-vérité. Il y a des choses qu'ils n'ont pas la nécessité de savoir, pas vrai ?

Je suis toujours leur prisonnier cela dit... pourtant ils ont trouvés leur héros, un type qui est sorti de la Brèche, certains disent avoir vu Andrasté à ses côtés.

Je ne suis pas certains qu'ils aient renoncé au Héraut cependant... ils ont également cherché après le Héros de Férelden d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre mais il est tout aussi introuvable... il est toujours plus simple de déléguer les tâches les plus ingrates, n'est-ce pas ?

Voyages-tu toujours ? Fais-toi discrète. Tu sais comment me joindre.

Ton ami,

Varric.

xXx

Varric,

Ta lettre m'inquiète. Penses-tu que ça ira pour toi ?

Pourquoi le Héraut de Kirkwall ou le Héros de Férelden seraient-ils plus à même de rétablir l'ordre ? Et de quelle Brèche parle-tu ? Là où je me trouve, les seuls rumeurs qui me sont parvenus concerne les Gardes des Ombres et j'hésite encore à mettre mon nez là-dedans. Je pense en avoir assez fait, non ?

Le peu de choses qui parviennent à mes oreilles ne me rassure pas en tout cas.

Nous avons beaucoup voyagé mais récemment nous avons décidé de nous établir plus ou moins. Il le fallait bien, je dois dire...

Faith.

xXx

Faith,

n'intervient pas. Tu as eu bien assez d'ennuis jusqu'à présent, inutile d'en rajouter.

S'il y a du nouveau, je t'en ferais part mais pour l'instant, il n'est pas nécessaire que tu vole à mon secours.

La Brèche, je suppose que de là où tu es, tu ne la vois pas ? Une énorme entaille verdâtre dans le ciel, d'où des Démons et Esprits sortent nous saluer.

Pour le moment l'Inquisiteur se débrouille bien, il semble être capable de refermer les Failles. Nous cherchons des alliés afin de sceller la Brèche mais avec les récents événement les mages et les templiers ne sont pas prêt de nous aider de concert, alors l'Inquisiteur a prit le partie des Mages, ça me rappel quelqu'un... mais peut-être est-ce parce qu'il en est un lui-même ? J'espère, en tout cas, que ça ne tournera pas aussi mal. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un nouveau Kirkwall.

As-tu des nouvelles des autres ?

Portez-vous bien,

Varric.

xXx

Idiot,

c'est déjà fait. La situation des Gardes m'intrigue de plus en plus, j'ai contacté quelqu'un qui en fait partie pour savoir de quoi il retourne.

Tout ça ne me dit rien qui vaille.

Je ne la voit pas en effet, ou peut-être que je ne veux pas la voir ? Et comment veux-tu me convaincre de rester tranquille en me racontant des choses aussi inquiétante ?

Il est capable de refermer ça ? Alors ils n'avaient pas tant besoin du Héraut finalement. Espérons que ça suffise.

Pas de grand monde, hélas, certains se font discrets, on se demande bien pourquoi. Mais je suis par contre en mesure de te donner beaucoup de nouvelles de quelqu'un.

Fais attention à toi, et préviens-moi si ça tourne mal.

Faith.

xXx

Imprudente,

Partage donc tes informations, on a rencontré un Garde nommé Blackwall, il n'a pas l'air de savoir quoi que ce soit. Apparemment ce serait un simple recruteur qui voyage seul en quête de recrues. Mais s'il ne sait rien de ce qu'il se passe...

Ton incapacité à te tenir tranquille n'a rien à voir avec ce que je te raconte, tu as juste profondément envie de t'en mêler, reconnais-le. C'est tout toi.

Peut-être ont-ils besoin du Héraut pour son image ? Une jolie créature comme elle, ça motive les troupes, pas vrai ?

Je crois savoir de qui il s'agit et il n'est pas nécessaire que tu m'en donne dans ce cas. J'ai comme l'impression que tu veux me raconter des choses que je n'ai pas envie de savoir.

J'y songerais.

Varric.

xXx

Hawke,

je m'étais promis de ne pas te mêler à tout ça, de ne pas t'appeler à l'aide mais finalement, il va y avoir besoin du Héraut...

La Brèche a été refermé et nous pensions que ça s'arrêterait là, qu'il ne resterait qu'à fermer les Failles et que le plus dur serait passé.

Mais nous avions tord.

Tout juste quelques heures après avoir refermé cette maudite plaie, nous avons été attaqué.

Des templiers... atteints par le lyrium rouge, Hawke, comme Bartrand.

Et tu ne croira jamais qui se trouvait à leur tête : Coryphéus.

Tu avais bien tué cette engeance pourtant. On était là, toi, Blondie, l'Elfe et moi. Comment est-ce possible ?

Bon sang est-ce que... je crains la réponse Hawke mais on a merdé, ça c'est sûr.

On doit rattraper ça. Tu es la seule que je connaisse à en être capable, avec l'aide de l'Inquisiteur ça doit pouvoir se faire. Ils ont besoin de toi, on doit leur donner un maximum de détails au sujet de Coryphéus, de ce qu'on sait de lui, de ce qu'il est.

Il m'en coûte de te demander ça, mais il faut que tu viennes. Rencontre l'Inquisiteur, ses conseillers et on avisera.

Darse est détruite, nous avons trouvé refuge sur l'un des sommets des Dorsales de givres, à la frontière d'Orlaïs.

Je t'attend mon amie,

Varric.

xXx

Varric,

il faut croire que j'avais bien fait de ne pas totalement ignorer ce qu'il se passe, n'est-ce pas ?

Je viendrais, sans Anders. Je refuse qu'il souffre une fois de plus des actions de Coryphéus et de toute manière, une autre tâche l'attend.

Je fais un détour avant de vous rejoindre, je ne devrais pas prendre plus de quelques semaines.

A très vite,

Faith.

* * *

Je ne peux pas croire à ce qui est arrivé.

Vous étiez juste derrière nous dans l'Immatériel... vous trois. Papillote et moi sommes sorti en premier seulement suivit par l'Inquisiteur et le Garde des Ombres.

Hawke... où es-tu ?

xXx

C'était hier et je n'arrive pas encore à l'encaisser. Tu as décidé de te sacrifier pour leur permettre de sortir ?

Non, ce n'est pas ton genre de te sacrifier ainsi... ton genre a toi c'est de faire des choses stupides.

Mais peut-être que le sacrifice est quelque chose de stupide finalement.

xXx

L'Inquisiteur s'en veut de t'avoir laissé derrière. Pour tout le monde, tu es morte mais je n'arrive pas à y croire. Comme si tu pouvais mourir si facilement après tout ce qu'on a vécu. La Chercheuse a essayé de me parler, sûrement pour me dire les mêmes formules polies qu'on sert à quelqu'un qui a perdu un Être cher.

C'est inutile, parce que je refuse d'accepter que tu nous ai réellement quitté. Je continuerais à conter tes histoires.

J'ai raconté à l'Inquisiteur comment Léandra et toi aviez accueillit ces gens qui en avaient après votre famille. Je crois que ça lui a plus et je crois que ça m'a fait du bien.

xXx

J'ai hésité mais j'ai finalement écris à Gamlen à propos de ce qui est arrivé. Blondie... j'arrive pas à m'y résoudre. Si vraiment tu n'es plus là, comment je pourrais le lui annoncer ? Ce n'est pas correct de le lui écrire... je devrais me rendre auprès de lui pour tout lui expliquer. Je suis entièrement responsable de tout cela, c'est arrivé uniquement parce que je t'ai demandé de revenir. Par le Créateur, Hawke, comment veux-tu que j'annonce à ma filleule que je lui ai retiré sa mère ?

xXx

Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix, j'ai écris à Blondie et j'ai reçu la réponse de ton oncle.

Il veut que je lui explique exactement ce qui est arrivé, comment s'est arrivé. Heureusement qu'il lui reste sa fille.

Je ne suis pas impatient de recevoir le retour de Blondie. Je lui en ai dit un maximum, je ne pouvais pas me rendre là-bas pour tout lui dire, avec l'inquisition, la Chercheuse toujours sur mon dos et le reste... je n'ai pas le courage de me trouver face à lui après tout ça.

Il aura toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir. Je le comprendrais parfaitement. Je m'y ferais.

* * *

Entrée 1

C'est idiot. Je ne devrais pas faire une pause pour écrire mais tout ça est tellement incroyable...

Pardonnez moi, Varric, Anders... Ils ont eut le temps de partir, c'est le principal et j'ai vaincu ce monstre, je crois. Un Esprit est venu me prêter main forte.. J'ignore de quel type d'esprit il s'agissait mais peu importe. J'ai cru ma dernière heure venue mais il ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de me tuer. Apparemment il avait d'autres projets mais je préfère ignorer de quoi il s'agit.

A présent, je n'ai plus qu'à chercher un moyen de sortir d'ici. Si tant est qu'il en existe un.

Entrée 2

Je me suis réveillée allongée dans l'eau, je suis trempée et je ne me souviens pas de mettre assoupis. Je ne suis curieusement pas effrayée par ce qui aurait pu arriver ou ce qui a pu arriver. Je n'ai croisé que quelques petits Démons jusqu'à présent et j'ai perdu mon arme... heureusement que j'ai d'autres ressources. Pourtant on ne peut pas dire qu'ils m'attaquent, ils ont l'air de n'avoir que faire de ma présence. C'est vraiment étrange.

Entrée 3

Ah... je crois que j'ai une piste pour sortir d'ici... si nous y sommes entrés en passant par une Faille, alors il est évident que l'inverse est possible. Si ce que tu as dis est exact Varric, et qu'il existe bien d'autres Failles, alors je dois bien pouvoir en trouver une quelque part pour décamper de l'Immatériel, non ? Ca doit bien être faisable un truc comme ça ! Il me tarde de vous retrouver tous les trois...

Entrée 4

J'ai l'impression que c'est de plus en plus calme dans l'Immatériel. Les Esprits, les Démons, ils n'ont pas l'air de beaucoup se manifester. Je ne peux pas dire que ça me déplaise, après tout ça m'évite d'avoir à combattre et à me fatiguer pour rien.

Depuis quelques heures maintenant, j'erre avec un Esprit qui souhaite apparemment m'aider. Je n'avais jamais réellement prit la peine de discuter avec eux... j'ai peut-être eut tord. Il semble s'agir d'un Esprit Protecteur, il ne me lâche pas, il n'est pas très bavard mais le peu qu'il dit est énigmatique et troublant. J'espère pouvoir t'en parler bientôt.

Entrée 5

Nous avons trouvé une Faille, elle n'est plus très loin à présent, je peux enfin espérer sortir. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des semaines que je cherche. Combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis que je suis ici ? Je me sens vraiment épuisée, de marcher sans relâche. Mais j'y suis presque alors je ne vais pas me décourager maintenant.

Entrée 6

Nous sommes arrivés près de la Faille alors que celle-ci se fermait. Je suppose que de votre côté, vous vous employez à les faire disparaître... vous ne pouvez pas savoir que j'en cherche une toujours ouverte... après tout, ce voyage dans l'Immatériel est vraiment une première... ou une deuxième si l'histoire des magisters est vrai. Quoi qu'il en soit, il me faut trouver une nouvelle Faille.

Entrée 7

Je ne dois pas me décourager, je dois continuer de chercher une sortie. J'espère qu'il y en a encore... Si je croyais en Andrasté... je la supplierais de bien vouloir me venir en aide. Mais les faits sont là, je n'ai jamais été vraiment croyante... Oh je crois en moi, je crois en toi aussi Varric et je m'applique à croire en Anders mais ce n'est jamais très évident.

Entrée 8

L'Esprit m'a quitté, j'ignore où il a disparu mais je suis de nouveau seule... il va bien falloir que je fasse avec, n'est-ce pas ? Je devrais peut-être publier tout ça en sortant, je pourrais peut-être concurrencer tes récits, Varric.

Non, je serais une bien piètre conteuse... je suis mieux dans le rôle de l'héroïne, tu ne trouve pas ?

Non, je n'ai pas pris la grosse tête, ce n'étais pas sérieux. Je crois que j'essaye de me détendre en me parlant à moi-même et en tentant de faire de l'humour mais ça n'a pas spécialement l'air de fonctionner.

Entrée 9

J'ai l'impression d'oublier des choses, je crois que je suis revenue sur mes pas au lieu d'avancer, ou alors je tourne en rond... En relisant mes notes, il me semble aussi que j'ai oublié des choses... que certaines de ces notes racontes des faits dont je n'ai aucun souvenirs. Que se passe-t-il ?

Il y a une Faille, elle n'est plus qu'à quelques distances je dirais... je crois que je vais courir cette fois... dans le cas où vous seriez en train de les fermer. Je dois réussir à sortir d'ici. S'il vous plait, ne fermez pas cette Faille.

Entrée 10

Je me souviens plus vraiment des circonstances, ni de comment j'y suis parvenue mais je suis sortie de l'Immatériel. J'ai reprit connaissance en sentant des gouttes s'écraser sur mon visage, avant de sombrer à nouveau aussi vite.

Finalement je me suis réveillée dans un lit, bien au chaud, dans une demeure que je ne reconnais pas.

Il fait relativement sombre et apparemment il pleut encore. Je ne sais pas où j'ai atterrit mais à priori je ne devrais plus être dans l'Immatériel. Le propriétaire des lieux est venue me dire que je suis restée assoupie quelques jours. Honnêtement, j'ai l'impression que tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Il a au passage signalé qu'il avait envoyé un courrier à l'Inquisition pour parler de mon cas. Visiblement il est choqué que quelqu'un soit sortie de là et en ce qui me concerne, je suis surprise qu'on soit venu assez près de cette Faille pour me récupérer et me mettre à l'abris mais peu importe. Je suis soulagée.

* * *

Cette lettre est encourageante, peut-être suis-je trop optimiste mais j'ai espoir qu'il s'agisse d'une bonne nouvelle. Je préfère ne rien dire à Varric, je pense plutôt l'emmené voir ça avec moi. Si c'est bien elle... alors nous seront directement fixés. La décision de la laisser dans l'Immatériel n'a pas été des plus simples... mais j'ai curieusement eut l'impression qu'elle était plus à même de s'en sortir que cet Alistair. J'aimerais être soulagé de ce poids.

xXx

Je ne pensais pas dire cela un jour mais : Andrasté soit louée... c'est bien Hawke ! Elle est parvenue à sortir de l'Immatériel mais n'a pas été capable de nous en dire grand chose. Elle nous a fait lire ses notes, je suis plutôt inquiet... Si ce Démon avait pu me prendre une partie de mes souvenirs, il a pu en faire de même avec elle, et alors ça expliquerait qu'elle semble si perdue. L'essentiel c'est qu'elle soit bien vivante et elle semble se rappeler de Varric, mais après tout ce Démon vole les souvenirs plutôt traumatisant... Peut-être finira-t-il par me pardonner ?

J'ignore ce qu'elle compte faire à présent. Peut-être ne devrait-elle pas rester à nos côtés, si nous la menions une fois de plus dans ce genres d'actions, elle risquerait de ne pas s'en sortir cette fois.

Varric est plutôt d'accord avec ça... "Retourne auprès de ta famille" lui a-t-il dit. Elle a bien protesté en lui disant qu'elle voulait le soutenir mais je crois que lui-même n'est pas dupe: quelque chose cloche dans ce qu'elle nous a dit et dans les notes qu'elle a prise. En les relisant, elle a plusieurs fois froncé les sourcils comme si elle était interpellée par ce qu'elle y a écrit. Je pense qu'elle regrette de ne pas avoir y avoir consigné plus de détails. Je pense aussi qu'elle a perdu beaucoup de souvenir là-bas.

Elle pense avoir vaincu le Démon, mais rien ne nous le garanti, et je suis plutôt d'avis qu'il l'a épargné, sûrement pour une bonne raison.

Devons-nous la garder auprès de nous et la surveiller ? Si elle était possédée... elle n'en a pas l'air mais nous savons tous que ça ne signifie rien. Je ne serais soulagé que lorsque nous aurons pu éclaircir tout cela.

Je pense en parler avec nos conseillers... ils auront peut-être une idée de comment prouver qu'il s'agit tout simplement de Hawke telle que Varric la connait.

xXx

J'ai demandé à Cullen s'il pense qu'il existe un moyen fiable de prouver qu'elle n'est pas possédée. Il a pensé à la même chose que moi : une attaque inoffensive juste pour voir si elle réagit mais... c'est complètement stupide en y réfléchissant bien, bien sûr qu'elle réagira, c'est une guerrière ! Qu'elle genre de guerrière resterait les bras ballants en se faisant "attaquer" ?

Sinon, du nouveau, un homme est arrivé à Fort Céleste, une gamine dans les bras, après ça... je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé. Il avait l'air relativement agacé et a exigé de parler avec Hawke et Varric, en privé. Je me suis donc retrouvé avec la petite dans les bras, sans trop savoir quoi en faire. Les enfants, ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc mais si j'étais assez inquiet à l'idée de ne pas savoir quoi faire, j'ai la vague impression que les enfants font grands effets sur mon entourage...

Il n'a pas fallu plus d'une dizaine de minute pour que la nouvelle fasse le tour de Fort Céleste, il faut dire que c'est le premier enfant à mettre les pieds ici et elle a certainement moins de cinq ans. Elle est curieusement sage cela dit, et elle a fait grand impression sur la plupart de mes camarades. Léliana n'a pas perdu une seconde avant de venir gagatiser devant la petite, de même que Joséphine, Cullen est venu jeter un oeil probablement car il s'inquiétait du rassemblement que cela a causé. A ma grande surprise, Blackwall s'est montré très intéressé et très aimable avec la gamine, je ne pensais pas qu'il aimait les enfants... Cole est venu voir, il avait l'air ravis, comme à son habitude, il a dit des choses plutôt énigmatique avant de disparaître dans un coin de la pièce. Dorian n'est pas resté bien longtemps par contre, même s'il a semblait la trouver adorable. Vivienne s'est mêlée à la foule avec sa grâce habituelle, même dans de telle circonstance elle agit comme une noble, c'est déroutant. Sera est venue voir si elle pouvait recruter la petite, c'est vrai qu'elle agit comme une enfant... cependant elle la trouvait trop jeune apparemment. Iron bull s'est montré plutôt affectueux, comme quoi je devrais cesser de m'inquiéter à cause de l'apparence... Cassandra... je dois dire que ça ne me surprend pas beaucoup... elle a beau être forte et toujours faire des efforts pour se tenir, elle a l'air de cacher un coeur tout mou. Finalement, celui qui m'a le plus surpris est Solas, il a proposé à ce que nous menions la petite ailleurs, qu'elle ne soit pas obligée de subir une telle foule, probablement parce que Cole disait quelque chose laissant entendre qu'elle était intimidée, ce qui est plutôt compréhensible.

Ainsi donc, nous nous sommes retrouvés sur les remparts, en compagnie de Cole et Léanna, qui a fini par nous dire son prénom, n'a pas cessé de poser des questions et de répondre aux nôtres. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la trouver très éveillé pour son âge. Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir connu beaucoup d'enfants de son âge de toute façon, alors peut-être est-ce normal. Elle n'a pas fait de vagues, est restée très sage, nous a parlé sans détours et a été très curieuse, pour le plus grand plaisir de Solas. Elle semble savoir beaucoup de choses pour son jeune âge, elle semble aussi très proche des Esprits, elle n'a eu de cesse de questionner Solas à propos de l'Immatériel ou de tenter de s'approcher de Cole. Il n'avait pas tellement l'air de savoir comment réagir mais a finalement cédé en voyant qu'elle ne lâchait pas l'affaire.

Elle nous a expliqué que depuis toute petite elle faisait des rêves, à la grande inquiétude de ses parents. Pourtant... tout le monde s'accorde à dire qu'on ne nait pas Mage. Si chacun est susceptible de le devenir, la plupart ont leurs dons qui se manifestent suite à des événements parfois traumatisants. Je ne sais quoi penser d'elle et de sa situation, mais ça a semblé beaucoup intéresser notre Elfe. Elle n'a pas spécialement eut l'air dérangé à l'idée de subir tout un tas de questions sur ses talents, ses rêves, ce qu'elle pense de l'Immatériel, même si je doute qu'elle ait beaucoup comprit ce qu'on lui racontait...

La discussion aurait pu durer encore longtemps si les parents de Léanna n'avaient pas fini par nous rejoindre. Elle n'a pas perdu de temps pour se jeter dans les bras de sa mère. J'ignore toujours de quoi ils ont parlés, mais au vu de la tête qu'affichait Varric, la discussion avait certainement été mouvementé. A présent que je voyais la petite famille réunis, je dois dire que je me sentais vraiment mal d'avoir abandonner Hawke à son sort derrière moi. Plus que quand j'avais reçu la lettre, j'étais vraiment soulagé qu'elle soit sortie de là saine et sauve.

xXx

Hawke voulait nous donner un coup de main contre Coryphéus, nous aider à le combattre. Cependant, Anders a réussis à la convaincre que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Varric est du même avis. Quant à moi... je pense qu'on l'a assez mise dans l'embarra et que nous devrions peut-être la laisser profiter de sa famille. Pour ce que j'ai pu soutirer du Héraut, sa vie n'a pas été simple depuis son arrivée à Kirkwall, elle-même a admit qu'elle aimerait bien pouvoir enfin jouir d'une existence tranquille avec sa fille et son homme. Dans ma situation, je les envierais presque, mais ma tâche n'est pas terminée, et même si je ne suis pas totalement confiant quant à l'issu de la bataille que nous mènerons contre Coryphéus, je pense qu'il est important que je garde la tête haute, au moins jusqu'à ce que nous ayons réussi. Ensuite de quoi... ma vie reviendra sûrement à la normale.

J'en viens à me demander ce que je ferais quand tout cela sera terminé... que ferais-je après l'Inquisition ? Quand je n'aurais plus d'utilité ? L'Inquisition perdura-t-elle ? Dans quel but ? Quel sera mon rôle ?

J'ai encore le temps d'y penser, nous n'avons pas encore vaincu ce monstre mais j'espère que nous y parviendrons.

 **FIN**


End file.
